tyke_and_sons_lumber_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Monstershroom
Monstershroom (A.K.A Happyshroom) is an animatronic found in Tyke and Sons Lumber Co. They will only appear on Night 5, being the only animatronic for that specific night (Revealed why in the Secret Ending, described later on this page.). Appearance Monstershroom is a severely damaged animatronic humanoid modeled after a mushroom, sporting a dirty and spotted mushroom cap on his head. The cap has a a small hole in it on the front, with dirty white edges.The suit head is worn down by the weather and the environment in the forest,turning the head black.The suit eyeholes are also damaged,exposing his small eyes with red pupils that glow purple in cutscenes and his teaser,wires and also what appears to be a skull inside the animatronic.His mouth sports big dirty red lips and cheek spots on the side of his face.His teeth are small and pointed which line the mouth,giving him a creepy smile.The skull's bottom lip and chin can also be seen at certain angles and close-ups.Monstershroom's chest piece is a dirty green with missing panels on the sides of his chest, exposing the endoskeleton wiring and parts.His mid-section is beige in color with four segments of decreasing size and a button on the middle of the segments.His pelvis is missing the suit part for it,exposing a skeletal pelvis covered in wire where the joints are clearly seen.The arms and legs are completely missing their suit parts,exposing the endoskeleton joints,wiring and green segments on his thighs.The arms are all connected with wire at the joints.The hands sport three fingers each with one thumb on each arm,all having sharp claws.His legs appear to be relatively undamaged as they still retain the green segmented frames where the suit parts used to be.The thighs appear to be thicker than the lower legs due to the size of the green segment frames.The lower legs have smaller segmented frames that are more closer to the endoskeleton,with a single piece of wire coiling around loosely on each leg.He sports three toes on each foot which are also missing their respective suit parts. Gameplay Monstershroom takes the role of most of the animatronics in the game on Night 5, appearing in the windows or the door. He will show up after a jumpscare, marking his location on the mini-map. When you fill the Sleep Assurance Bar and run back to Mike's room, he will appear on the bed, and a boss battle begins (with the song Uncanny Foe playing). In said boss battle, the player is tasked with stopping the "Shroomions" (Monstershroom's equivalent to Nightmare Freddy's "Freddles") from coming together with their watering can, while attacking Monstershroom. If the player fails, they get jumpscared and lose a heart. The night will be restarted if the player dies by losing every heart. When they kill the player, a special Game Over screen will appear. Mike is seen brutally murdered, his body obscured by the darkness of the Game Over screen. It was done in a way Fun Fungal describes in-game. When the player defeats Monstershroom, the night ends of course. Lore Very little is known about Monstershroom's origins and original purpose, other than the fact that he comes out at least once every year during the Mushroom Festival to take his victim, and that he was created as one of Seabob's special animatronic robots. In one of the cutscenes in the game,Monstershroom can be seen with the other special robots made by Seabob inactive,being the only animatronic to have a sillhouette,save for his signature purple eyes that glow from the sillhouette. “Every year,during the Mushroom Festival, someone falls victim to a voracious monster mushroom, it cuts them open, takes out the innards, feeds on them and impales it victims dead body with a wooden log." '-Fun Fungal to Mike' Monstershroom was also residing in the forest where all the other animatronics were scrapped in, taken down and malfunctioning. During the Secret ending,Monstershroom appears after Killtimber tells his own side of the story to the player about his secret life with Summercrab before their owners disposed them.He explains to Mike that when Killtimber and Summercrab finally saw each other again,they do not regonise their respective partners due to the being horribly disfigured.He also says the two of team have reconciled and learned their lesson.Presumably, Monstershroom "killed" Killtimber and Summercrab, talking like them with their empty heads on his hands in the Secret Ending in a mocking fashion. In this ending, he will also kill Mike and crash the game. Height and Weight Height: 7ft 8in Weight: Unknown Trivia Monstershroom is the most damaged animatronic out of all the others in the game, with Killtimber ( and Phantom Chipomat, although its a phantom ), being second most damaged. -Monstershroom's function in Night 5 is very reminiscent of Nightmare Fredbear's role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. -It is currently unknown what happened to Monstershroom before he went rogue -So far,he is the only animatronic to have the most voice lines in the game. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Bosses Category:Male